Shun Kurosawa
''"Life out here is tough. You either adapt or die." '' Shun is an 18 year old boy who lives in an isolated and ruined city in the middle of a nuclear wasteland. He lives is the basement of a partially collapsed skyscraper where he keeps some essentials like food, water ad medicine. He wears tattered and dusty clothes that protect him from the sands the blow through the city every now and then. He also carries a knife with him at all times in case of attack because he understands that no-one trusts anyone else and that the world he lives in is very unpredictable so staying vigilant is the only way to survive. The remains of the city is still fairly large and Shun occasionally goes out to explore more of it but prefers to stay in familiar surroundings. Personality Shun has the attitude and personality of a survivor. He does what he needs to to survive, which can include stealing and disobeying the laws put in place by the government. He tries to remain calm at all times and smile every once in a while so the situation doesn't seem too bad. He's always one to help someone who needs it but always says things how there are. He feels lying to make people feel better could have very serious consequences. He knows its tough so always gives people a way out if it is too much for them. They shouldn't have to suffer and it decreases the burden on everyone else. He feels bad about it but knows you have to be harsh in a environment and he has seen people trying to be nice but eventually were forced to turn on their friends for food just to survive. He'll take anything he can get his hands on, whether it be food, supplies or weapons and tries not to think about the methods he used to get it before he regrets it. He is a fast runner which helps him get out of tight situations as although he can fight, he isn't as strong as the adults and they may have weapons which could kill him. He makes sure food rations last as long as possible and any he doesn't let anything go to waste because he cannot afford to. He places his trust in only a few people of a similar age. He has given up on adults and sees them as greedy animals now but still has hope for the younger generation as they group together and try to make decisions that benefit everyone and not just themselves. Evan has had a solid dream of venturing out beyond the city and into the wasteland to find out what is there for as long as he can remember. He believes that there must be something out there and he has not wavered from this goal and so continues to prepare for his eventual departure despite attempts to persuade him to stay. He has a underlying hatred of the government who run the city as he knows they keep essential supplies for themselves and let people starve on the streets. They also let the guards get away with a lot, such as violence against innocent people and taking what they want. It is frustrating that he cannot do anything about it which is part of the reason that he wishes to venture out on his own. He has spent a long time stuck in the city and he also wants to find out if there are more survivors or more cities which survived the nuclear disaster that have maybe fared better and are thriving again. He has been told that this optimism will get him killed but he is still focused on his dream as he thinks it's better than rotting away here. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fantasy